Immobilized enzymes show outstanding promise as industrial and biomedical catalysts. However, wide-spread adoption of these catalytic materials in the chemical and medical industries requires improved immobilization technology. The Enzyme Technology Research Group, located in the Research Triangle of North Carolina, will carry out research on carrageenan immobilization of enzymes. The long-term objectives of the project are the development of improved immobilization materials and the commercialization of certain specific immobilized enzyme systems. The specific aim of the Phase I research is to identify the best carrageenan-based carrier material for the immobilization of glucose isomerase and carbonic anhydrase in order to improve enzyme stability in organic solvents. Research will be carried out on these test enzymes immobilized on carrageenan carrier materials that have been formed into granule beads. Experiments employing simple assay procedures will determine immobilized enzyme activity and storage stability in organic solvents. The research will show if carrageenan-based materials can be developed into practical, economic carriers with predictable properties. Phase II will expand the scope of the research on certain cost-effective immobilized enzyme systems that could provide new, improved commercial catalysts for use in the medical industry.